


Art for Lighting Up The Skies

by ArtbyDenois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtbyDenois/pseuds/ArtbyDenois
Summary: Illustration of the fic by Squidgie
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Art for Lighting Up The Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lighting Up The Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073580) by [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie). 



  
"They lay quietly as the storm raged outside. "


End file.
